


Unopened Boxes

by Lurlur



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Johnnie Walker Blue Label "Gentleman's Wager" Commercials
Genre: Handcuffs, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Prompt Fill, discussion of past relationships, pinned down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/pseuds/Lurlur
Summary: Giancarlo is helping Jude pack up his flat so they can move in together. The discovery of a pair of handcuffs derails their progress for a while.
Relationships: Giancarlo/Jude ("Gentleman's Wager" Commercials)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Unopened Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Vgersix's kinktober prompts

“Handcuffs?” Giancarlo asks, holding the offending item up with one finger.

Options run through Jude’s mind, ways he can play off this discovery and maintain some degree of cool allure. It takes him just a beat too long to decide and he’s thrown into awkwardness by default.

“I didn’t know I still had those,” Jude says, at last, earning a smile from Giancarlo.

“This I will need to hear,” says Giancarlo, pushing up from where he’d been crouched. It appears that packing up Jude’s flat has hit another delay. “Is it a Halloween costume? A memento from a night of misbehaviour? Perhaps an old career I don’t yet know about?”

Jude laughs, letting Giancarlo pull him into a hug and wrapping his arms around Giancarlo’s neck to keep him close.

“I don’t know if you’re going to be more or less scandalised by the truth! A few years ago, I was dating a guy who worked as a stripper. The handcuffs were part of one of his costumes,” Jude trails off, absently gesticulating behind Giancarlo’s back as if the rest of his sentence is obvious.

After a huff of laughter, Giancarlo presses a kiss to Jude’s neck, soothing his rumpled nerves.

“So, of course, you played with them in the bedroom?”

Hearing Giancarlo say it so openly makes Jude blush. He doesn’t have Giancarlo’s ease when speaking about these things, getting flustered and embarrassed whenever he tries to discuss even the most vanilla of bedroom topics. Sometimes, Jude thinks that if it weren’t for Giancarlo’s patience and unflappable dignity, they might have never got past their first kiss.

“Once or twice,” Jude admits into the side of Giancarlo’s head, “I really didn’t know he’d left them here.”

“I know, you sweet innocent, you would never have managed to keep something like sex game handcuffs a secret from me on purpose.”

Jude feels his face heat up in acknowledgement of that blunt truth and burrows into Giancarlo’s neck. It’s nice to be held like this, to have the understanding without needing to ask first.

“Tell me, coniglietto, if you like, was it he who wore them or you?”

Quite deliberately, Jude’s answer is inaudible, muffled as it is by the collar of Giancarlo’s shirt. This earns him a fond chuckle and a kiss on the top of his head. Giancarlo’s hands stroke down Jude’s arms in long, soothing motions from his shoulders to his wrists.

It’s relaxing and calming; the heat of Jude’s embarrassment ebbs away like a tide. Giancarlo runs his hands down Jude’s arms once more, lingering his touch at the sensitive skin inside Jude’s wrists.

“I know you think that you have not answered me,” Giancarlo says softly, “at least not in a way that I can understand, but you have forgotten how well I know you.”

Before Jude can think to even lift his head, Giancarlo’s hands tighten around his wrists, pulling him around so his back is pressed against Giancarlo’s chest.

“Oh,” he says, partly in surprise but mostly in arousal. Being manhandled like this is a rare treat.

Giancarlo is walking him over to the bed, bringing his arms behind him, and gripping his wrists in one firm hand.

“Alright, bellissimo?” he asks just before Jude’s shins press against the bedframe.

“Yes,” Jude hisses in a low whisper.

His chest hits the mattress, knocking the breath out of his lungs. He’s trembling as he draws another, trying to settle himself even as his arousal makes itself all the more obvious, his hard cock pressed into the bed. Giancarlo is there a heartbeat later, using his body to pin Jude in place.

“Is this how he had you?” Giancarlo asks, his voice rough and low, “Lying helpless on your belly?” He’s grinding his erection into Jude’s hip and the impotent urge to reach for him makes Jude want to sob.

“No, no,” he manages, gulping a breath, “I was on my back with my arms above my head.” It’s a special kind of torture, saying this out loud, admitting things about himself from before he knew better.

“But this is how you want it, is it not?” Giancarlo growls, his hand tightening on Jude’s wrists.

“Only with you.” And it’s true, they both know it. It’s only with Giancarlo that Jude has felt secure enough to be this vulnerable.

The moment bursts like a soap bubble; Jude’s hands are free and Giancarlo is lying beside him, no longer holding him in place. He turns his head, a questioning look on his face, but all he gets is a shower of kisses and Giancarlo’s gentle hands cupping his jaw.

“You are unlike anyone I’ve ever known,” Giancarlo says earnestly before kissing him again.

Their lips find each other and limbs tangle in the joint drive to be as close as possible. When Jude finally reaches to unbutton Giancarlo’s trousers, it’s slow and steady.

Packing can wait a little longer, there is pleasure to be had and no reason to delay it.


End file.
